


Jungle Heat

by DamonTheGayman



Series: Disney Shit [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Disney, Dorks in Love, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hange Zoë Ships It, I accidentally posted this twice, I have to be at work in like 20 minutes and I'm in PJs so, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My computer sucks so things need editing gomen ne, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Spanish, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tarzan References, gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonTheGayman/pseuds/DamonTheGayman
Summary: Tarzan! Eren and Explorer! Levi. Levi was about to die when suddenly a wild man on a vine saves him. What does one do when a hot guy starts following you through the jungle? According to Hanji, you let them jump your bones. Slight A/B/O it's not present in any of them except Levi after Hanji injects him with a special serum. One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, look at that, 2 new fanfics in 2 days!? Unbelievable! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this it's just a small one-shot I made! Oh, and A/B/O dynamics aren't present unless triggered as Hanji does to Levi. Just a heads up! There isn't much to say other the go check out my other fics and have a nice day!
> 
> Fact of the day!  
> A Colombian woman was raised by monkeys after being kidnaped and abandoned in the jungle as a child.
> 
> Source: http://www.news.com.au/tablet/i-was-raised-by-monkeys-after-being-kidnapped-and-abandoned-in-jungle-as-a-child-says-marina-chapman/news-story/a161d525df029d1a6ffd536cd24b0750#ixzz2HbhBofzw
> 
> Foreign word of the day!
> 
> Mi Amor  
> (Mee uh-mor)  
> My love  
> (Language: Spanish)

“Fucking Shitty glasses! What did you do to me!?” I growled, clawing at the clothes that felt oh so wrong against my skin. _Fucking bastard! I knew it was suspicious of them to make me tea! How could I be so stupid to end up actually drinking it…?_

“Oh relax! It's not that bad! Erwin ordered me to do it! You know how he gets after all. We don't know anything about Eren’s body or how he’ll react to a mate, and he seems to only come out when you are around. So we set up an experiment that I think a little power bottom like you would like! I created a special serum that brings out the more Omegan blood in your body to put you into heat! You're the only one that can do it since my ancestors were mostly beta and Erwin’s was more alpha. We need to see if because of his surroundings the dynamic hidden in his blood is more pronounced. Besides, I've seen the way you stare at his body. You aren't fooling anyone, Levi.” They explained, picking me up from the spot I had fallen to on the grass.

“You mother fuck-”

“Levi.” A sudden voice appeared, coming in through a tan tent flap and dropping a few files on Hanji’s messy desk. “You know this is the only way to get him to come out. We don't know why but he looks at no one but you when he sees us. He won't come out when we are here so we're going to leave you to conduct the experiment for us. We want to know how he’ll react to a mate. We want to know if he has more alpha genes or more omega. We want you to gain his trust and bring him to us so we can study him more in depth. We need to see if surroundings affect the psyche enough to bring out even the most ancient of genes codes and how we can use them to cure things such as infertility and certain diseases. Then hopefully we can take him back to civilization and turn him into a bright young man. We can learn much from him.” Erwin explained, taking the cup of tea and pouring it out, no doubt to make sure Hanji doesn't accidentally drink it instead.

“It's for science Levi! Not to mention when's the last time you got laid eh?” They screeched in my ear. _If I could I would rip their nose off but all I wanted was to rip off my clothes. Damn them for using my Omegan background against me._

“Of all the bullshit I've ever faced this is the shittiest of all! Are you guys insane!?” I growled clawing at the cravat at my throat. _Fuck why do I always tie it so tight!_

“You’ll survive. Maybe better off than you are now?” Erwin suggested, a smirk gracing his annoyingly clean-shaven face as he turned and left the way he came.

“Hanji! Let me go, _now!”_

“Sorry, shorty! You heard the boss man. You're going to help us on this new adventure! It's in your contract after all.” They said and I peeked up at this.

“My contract?”

“No time for that now. I'm going to let you sleep so that you won't run away.” They murmured, rifling through a wooden drawer for something. “Sleep? Sleep?! How the fuck am I supposed to sleep when you assholes are-”

“Got ya’!” They screeched, a syringe resting cynically in their hand. “Oh! Before I forget. If this works how I think it will, then his dynamic will be a sentient being inside of him full of nothing but instinct. He may be violent or docile in some actions and then act confused. Based on our research that’s because the alpha, beta, or omega inside us controls us in those moments. So if he does something out of the ordinary it could be his inner dynamic trying to get him through his instincts. Now my dear, time to go to sleep!” They purred eerily. Bringing the needle to my neck. _How the fuck did I end up in this situation. Why can't I move to stop them!? This damned heat… How did omegas do anything back then!?_ I winced at the feeling of the needle plunging into my neck, secreting a soothing liquid into my veins.

_Don't fall asleep! Fight back! Fight… Back…_

“No… Can't… Fall… Asleep…”

 

**_Jungle Heat_ **

_The first time I met Eren I was falling._

It had started to rain in the hot jungle, water pouring like buckets onto the trees below. I had been fixing my 3DM gear when that son of a bitch Nile came up behind me and caught me off guard, leaving me defenseless as he pushed me off of the tree branch I had been standing on. I remember the wind in my hair, beating against my back as I watched the branch I had been standing on getting smaller and smaller. I am to die flying. What a beautiful way to go. I closed my eyes, ready for impact when suddenly I was pushed into another direction. _Perhaps I hit a tree? But no, I couldn't have, I was no longer falling._ An arm was wrapped around my waist as the rain and wind continued to beat my body. _What the fuck is going on?!_

I opened my eyes, piercing silver orbs widening in surprise at the sight of a bronzed, muscular chest in front of my face. Trailing up I saw the brown locks, thick and wet flying across the face of a boy. He had a strong jaw, wet with rain water that slid down his neck. Beautiful green eyes staring at me, eating me alive. I was a slave to this being’s stare. I didn't realize we had taken cover somewhere until the plump drops of rain stopped pounding on my cheeks. I tore my eyes away from his and gasped when I saw how high up we were.

“What the shit!?”  I exclaimed, useless arms clinging towards the unknown male to make sure I didn't fall. _How the fuck did we get here!? This was even higher than where I was with Nile. Wait… That bastard tried to kill me!_ I was interrupted from my inner monolog with a sudden warm touch to my shivering skin. I looked down and sure enough, his hand was touching the exposed skin of my midriff. _What the-_

“Who the fuck are you?” I growled, looking down to see that we were currently sitting on a tree branch. A pretty wide tree branch. I scrambled out of his lap, cheeks burning at the realization that he had been holding me princess style. Backing all way to the base of the tree, giving a very manly squeak when he was suddenly in my face when I turned.

“W-what… What are you doing!? Why are you so… close!?” I spluttered leaning back when he continued to move closer. His nose bumped mine when he finally stopped, staring at me with such green eyes. He made another rumbling noise in his chest, looking my body up and down slowly before reaching towards my hand. I let him. For some reason, his touch didn't feel so unnatural against my cold skin. His hand was warm where it rested against my own hand. He seemed dare I say captivated by it, bringing the wet appendage up to his face to study it further.

 _Who was this guy? Why did he seem so… Surprised? If anyone should be surprised it's me! He's the one going around picking up people and swinging from vines._ My skin shivered at the gentle touches along my exposed forearms, having had rolled up the cuffs of my white shirt to try and keep cool earlier. _Fuck its cold, at this rate I'll die of hypothermia._

My body shook so violently I feared I would fall off the branch, but the boy seemed to notice and moved his body closer, his body heat warming me in the most beautiful way. I sighed at this and rested my head on his shoulder, my free hand tentatively cupping the opposite shoulder and purring at the warmth. We sat like this a few moments, every beat of quietness broken by his soft breathing and his almost silent purr. Of course, it lasted until I opened my eyes, noticing a very, very large detail I had missed before, one that was currently at half-mast but was still a good 6 to 7 inches. I jumped back, knocking my head painfully against the tree.

“Fuck!” I growled and clutched my head. Luckily I felt no warm liquid so I probably wasn't bleeding. The way the boy was looking at me, however, had my breathing speeding up in seconds. _He looks like a predator watching his prey… But since when have I become the prey?_ His eyes were hazy but focused as they watched me, I couldn't look away from the enthralling green even if I wanted to. His eyes were eating me alive, I can't tell if I'm shivering from the cold or from the way he's looking at me. _I need to take control now!_

“O-oi… Sh-shitty b-b-brat! Where the f-fuck are your c-clothes!?” I tried to ask firmly but my jaw was shaking so much my words came out as a stutter. He tilted his head, confusion coloring his face and a small whine erupting from his throat. The action reminded me of a confused puppy, a small smirk pulling at my lips at the thought, but I was quickly reminded of the situation at hand. He moved closer still, staring at me with golden emerald eyes that reflected his emotions as clearly as if he had said them aloud. He was confused but his curiosity kept him moving till his ear was against my chest. _What the-_

He let out a soft purring sound, his hands gently gripping onto the wet fabric of my once white shirt. He stayed there for a few moments before he looked up and huffed, grabbing my head and pushing it into his chest. I squirmed for a moment, explicit words pouring from my mouth and being muffled quickly by his hot muscled chest. God dammit this brat is stronger than I thought. He trilled again, running his fingers curiously over the short hair of my undercut. I stilled finally, allowing him to position me as he wanted on his chest. He trilled again, warm hands moving my hands a little upward before he finally settled. I didn't get what he wanted at first, but eventually, I understood. His heart was beating fast, thumping wildly in his chest and reverberating through my ear.

 _Was this because of me or is this because of the fact that he had carried me into a tree?_ My question went unanswered though as we both simply stayed there for a few moments more. My head felt hot against his very hard chest, the light sheen of sweat on his skin not deterring me as it normally would which surprised me greatly. _Why don't I feel repulsed?_ I then slowly moved back, taking this time to study him fully. He sat crouched on the tree like an ape, knees tucked in and balancing his weight on his hands in front of him. The odd thing about this stance was the fact that he wasn't resting on his palms but on the knuckle. _Doesn't that hurt? Humans weren't designed to put weight on the knuckles, so how was he doing it without a hitch?_

His skin was golden in the light that had decided to shine down only a few moments before as the rain started to lighten. It was an even tan so I could only assume that he was either tanning naked or he was born tan. It was enticing and much nicer than my paler complexion. His hair hung down to almost touching his shoulders, looking rather clean considering the circumstances and was a dark shade of brown. It looked silky as it hung, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it. He made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and tilted his head, reaching forward and picking at the white shirt I was wearing. _Does he not know what clothes are?_

“What? Are you asking me what this is?” I asked, pulling at the ripped and dirty shirt with a sigh. _This was brand new too._ He made a harrumphing noise and started pulling at it again.

“What? Do you want it?” I questioned and started to pull the thing off, ripping it even more when I thrashed in frustration when it got stuck on my arms. The boy made an alarmed noise in response, growling and once I pulled the shirt off he grabbed it from me, biting the hem and pulling. I stared for a few moments in confusion before it finally clicked. _Did he think my shirt was attacking me?_

“Oi! You brat… It's a shirt. It's not gonna hurt you!” I growled and grabbed for it, somehow ending up in a tug of war for it. Once it was back in my hands I threw it, allowing it to slowly fall from the tree. _Now I'm a litterer too. Great._ I turned back to the boy across from me and sighed. _Time for an introduction I guess._

“I am Levi. Levi.” I repeated slowly, pointing to myself before pointing to him. “You are a shitty brat. Shitty brat.” _I probably shouldn't be teaching him that his name is_ shitty _brat but the idea that he might actually have a name is slim to none. Might as well give him one now._

“Levi. Shitty brat. Levi-” I started, pointing to the human that corresponded with the correct name when he suddenly opened his mouth and spoke.

“Eren. Revy.” He pointed to himself first, mispronouncing my name as he pointed to me. His voice was gravely with misuse, not smooth as mine when it came to the spoken word. _But hell if that didn't turn me on._

“No not Revy. Levi!” _Eren. That was his name? Who named him, though…?_ He stared for a moment, seemingly lost before he looked down my body.

“Levi.” He murmured and I nodded. “Yes. I'm Levi. You’re Eren.” I responded and couldn't help but notice the shiver that shot through him. I was just about to comment when a gunshot rang through the forest. Eren leaped into action and before I could even process what was happening his arms were on either side of my head and he was pressed so close to me that only a measly inch was left between us. _What the fuck-_

Another gunshot and Eren growled, the sound I've only ever heard from a wild big cat came flowing out of his mouth like it was natural. He kept looking over both shoulders, no doubt trying to find the noise when I quickly realized that this brat was trying to protect me. _Although that's preposterous considering I'm the one with a gun. Speaking of guns… no doubt Erwin is trying to find me, we agreed to shoot 2 times if we lose someone and they must shoot once back to show they're ok and make our way back to camp._

“Erwin…” I growled and started for the gun in my pocket but Eren’s overbearing presence was making it rather hard to get to it. “Oi get off!” I demanded and pushed against him but to no avail, he only pressed closer and looked down at me with wild eyes. “Eren get off,” I said again and this time he seemed to recognize the use of his name and let me push him away. I pulled out my gun and quickly pointed towards the sky above Eren’s head and let out a round. Poor Eren looked like he was about to shit himself at this, making a worried warble sound and ducking his head into my lap. “This little shit I swear…” I said with no venom in my tone, letting my hand fall to his soft brown hair and pet his head soothingly. After a few moments, he sat up and looked at the gun in my hands.

“Erwin.” He murmured, looking at the gun in my hand before looking back at me.

“No no. Not Erwin. _Gun.”_ I said and held it up for the brat to see. _“Gun.”_   I repeated as he continued to stare. With a small grunt he reached out to grab it but I quickly pulled it away. “No. This is _very_ dangerous. You’re gonna end up shooting something no doubt, most likely me.” I growled and put the handgun back in its holster before staring off towards the sound of the shots. There was a light smoke coming from around there, no doubt a fire started by Erwin himself to lead me home. With a sigh I looked over to see the wild brat was still staring at me, a rather odd emotion settling on his face as he stared.

“Alright brat, how the hell do we get down from here? I need to go over there.” I asked and pointed towards the smoke, his eyes following as he seemed to understand what I wanted. He made a chuffing noise before grabbing a vine and tugging on it before deeming it acceptable. He held out his hand and I took it, quickly wrapping my arms and legs around him before he jumped, swinging from vine to vine fluidly all while I sat there, fingernails digging into his skin as the fear of falling continued to consume me. He looked down at me for a moment, sensing my fear and nuzzling the top of my head with a low grumble. It sent a wave of calm through my being as we continued on our way. I couldn’t help but watch the sway of his hair as we soared through the jungle. He must cut it himself since it’s only a little longer than my own hair. I thought as I also admired the way the muscles on his triceps rippled when I gently squeezed them. I nearly groaned at the feel of the warm muscle, shuddering when I realized that the glorious muscle was under my arse. I knew I was attracted to stronger guys but damn was he fine. I tried to ignore such thoughts as we got closer he started swinging lower and lower to the point we were mere inches off the ground.

“Alright put me down, I don’t need shitty four eyes seeing me in such a compromising position. They will surely think and that never turns out well for me.” I ordered and sighed when he merely looked down at me, landing on the ground below us with a soft thud. I pointed at the ground and wiggled, showing that I wished to be put down. He seemed to get the picture as he gently set me down before falling into some sort of crouch. There he goes again, holding his weight on his knuckle like a gorilla! Surely that must hurt.

“Doesn't it hurt to do that, Eren?” I asked, he merely looked up with a tilt to his head, recognizing his name no doubt but not the rest of the sentence. I pointed to his hand and tried to mimic his stance, wincing and showing how red my knuckle was after doing so. He seemed confused and quickly studied my hand, pressing it against his own and noting that the bones actually looked different. What the fuck…?

“I found him! Levi my darling I knew you’d come back!” I suddenly heard, groaning when I saw Hanji coming through the foliage. Eren jumped at the sudden voice, stepping once again in front of me before growling at the person before them. Hanji blinked slowly once, twice, three times before they were suddenly screeching in delight.

“New test subject _fuck yes!”_ They cried, dancing in place even as Eren growled menacingly at them.

 _“Jesus Christ_ Hanji I don't have time for this bull shit right now. _No,_ you cannot _fucking_ experiment on him and _Eren stop growling.”_ I growled the last part which definitely earned a whine on Eren’s part. He didn’t understand my words but he understood the tone. I stood and ruffled his hair in apology all while Hanji watched in utter fascination.

“You named him! That’s so cute! Erwin come look what the cat dragged in!” They yelled and I groaned when suddenly Erwin and his stupid blonde eyebrows stood right behind them. He looked surprised but made no move against the naked man currently in between my legs, growling lowly but not as loudly as before. His blue eyes bore into me in an unspoken question and I sighed for the 80th time in the last hour. I don’t even know anymore.

“Nile tried to kill me.” I started, figuring the beginning would be the easiest place to start.

“What!?” Hanji growled and Erwin looked rather surprised himself.

“What do you mean Levi?” Erwin asked in concern, moving forward to probably touch my shoulder in comfort but was quickly intercepted by the enigma known as Eren. He hissed loudly at the commander, whacking his leg until he finally looked back. I thought it was rather cute how much the boy wanted to protect me, making my insides warm and soften as I gently pet his hair to hopefully calm him down. It seemed to help a little as he moved his own hand to grab mine and gently hold it to his head before he moved it down to cup his cheek.

“I mean he tried to kill me. I had taken off my 3DMG to fix it since for some reason after lunch because it wouldn’t shoot properly, as if it had been tampered with. I had been on a tree branch at the time when suddenly Nile appeared and next thing I knew I was falling. This guy, Eren, suddenly flew in on a vine and now were here.” I said with a shrug, gently rubbing circles into his hand with my thumb. Hanji looked ready to cream themself while Erwin looked angry at the fact that I could have died. He sighed and looked down at the boy still in between my legs before he too crouched down, holding out his hand.

“I would like to thank you for saving my friend here. You have my deepest respect and gratitude.” Erwin said with a small smile, all of us watching as Eren curiously sniffed the outstretched hand before retreating farther into my form, causing me to nearly fall over as his head came in contact with my groin.

“Oi, why are you underneath me anyway!? You’re going to make me fall over brat!” I growled and watched as he quickly stepped away from me, whining and looking at all of us before quickly disappearing into the darkening trees. I could hear Hanji whining about losing their only fun on his trip and I sighed. I didn’t mean to scare him. Shit, I was just getting used to him too.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Hanji murmured as we started back towards the camp.

“Of course. Didn't you see how he looked at him? He’s completely enamored by our residing grump. He’ll probably come back within a few days.” Erwin assured while Hanji cheered in excitement. Is that really how he looked at me? I went to bed that night thinking of nothing but his dazzling emerald eyes and that odd emotion he had there.

And naturally, Erwin was right. The brat snuck into the camp and went inside all the tents trying to find me, causing quite an uproar among the residing women. I had to drag him out before they beat him to a pulp for watching them change when they realized he didn’t mean it. The whole camp soon became acquainted with him, all wanting to meet the “wild man caught by Humanity's strongest.” Eren was rather uncomfortable with the whole situation, often running away or hiding between my legs to try and get away from prying eyes.

Eventually, Hanji managed to get a hold of him, giving him lessons in English as well as taking many medical tests. I had to be there each time otherwise Eren would try and hide or run away from their crazy ass. He followed me everywhere I went when he did show up, soon standing upright to try and imitate me. Hanji surmised that Eren was in fact raised by gorillas, explaining many of his tendencies as well as why he walked on his knuckles like a gorilla.

Little by little he was grasping the language, able to ask simple questions and have small conversations with people. Most of his sentences had many curse words which Erwin was not happy about. Usually, he left before the sun went down but when I went to bed it was not uncommon for him to crawl in next to me and fall asleep with me. However, after a few weeks of this, he suddenly stopped showing up. We all couldn’t figure it out but he stopped coming altogether. He came back once but only for a little bit before he was gone again, saying that he needed to protect his sister since she was with child. It got really lonely sleeping alone but I sucked it up, enjoying the nights when he did show up with all my being. Of course, I didn’t know the plan Erwin and Hanji had conjured up.

**_-Present -_ **

 

_Ughh… Why the fuck does my body feel like it's on fire? Is this what a heat is? An intense burning?_

With a tired mewl I pried open my eyes, flinching at the sudden light that assaulted my vision. I squirmed where I lay feeling soft blades of grass brush up against my naked back. With a start I realized that I’m stark naked, my bare bottom brushing against soft grass as well as my legs. _What the fuck… When did I get naked? Speaking of which where the fuck…_

The memories of the drugged tea hit me like a speeding train, causing my eyes to open wide only to shut at the overwhelmingly bright light above me. I must be in the sun, at least I know it's daytime. However after a few moments, the red behind my eyes faded and I slowly opened my eyes again, only to reveal beautiful viridian eyes staring curiously into mine. I recognized them immediately, the same eyes that haunted my wet dreams since the day I first saw them. _Eren._

He was closer than ever before. Head only an inch from mine as he softly crooned. The sound felt like music to my ears, a quiet whimper somehow escaping my lips as his face got closer and closer. _Wait… I can't…_

“E-Eren… I… I've been drugged. I...” I whispered, taking the time to study the way his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Confusion settling on his achingly beautiful face. He made a weird guttural sound in the back of his throat, bringing a hand up to gently touch my mouth. The light touch scorched a fire through my body, a gasp leaving my lips and causing him to quickly pull his hand away at the sudden noise.

When the cooling salve of his body stopped touching mine I whined, grabbing futilely at the shadow of where he once was. His eyes were comically wide as he watched me writhe before him, sculpted body tensing as he tried to figure out how to deal with this situation. _Dear fuck I just want his touch! Why does this hurt so much?!_ He grunted again, more animalistic noises falling from his mouth as he slowly inched forward on the knuckles of his hands. _Dear god look at those muscles. I just want to feel his arms around me, holding me tight as if he never wanted to let me go. I don't know where the thought came from but it was undeniable._ His muscles rippled underneath the smooth tan skin as he moved, a sheen of light sweat that should have disgusted me looked absolutely _delicious_ on him.

His stare was predatory as he moved closer once more, noses nearly touching as he leaned over me again. He let out a trill, a rumbling in his chest that dipped up and down in my ears. “Levi… Help shit… You need fuck?” He tried and I nodded my head vigorously, trying not to laugh at his use of vocabulary.

“Can you… help me?” I asked softly, bringing my hand up to gently hold the side of his face. He jumped away from the touch at first but then moved his face right back into my palm. A sudden wave of heat flashed through me, my eyes shut in pain as I gasped. _Fuck it's so hot!_ He whimpered and nosed the area between my thumb and pointer finger, hand grasping mine and rubbing the back gently. All of the sudden like a switch his eyes widened and his body went rigid, a low and steady growl tearing out of his throat. It seemed he smelled something as he started to sniff my hand and up my arm and all the way to my neck where he stayed for a few moments. _What the…_

Before I could register what was happening he bit down hard where my neck met my shoulder. I thought it would hurt, expected it to but all I felt was a raw need at the feeling of his hot mouth panting harshly against my skin.

“Eren! Please!” I cried out, my arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he began to lap up at the wet scent soaking into my skin. His movements were harsh and violent, rubbing his nose desperately against my neck as he bit and lapped at the skin. I could feel myself secreting scent through my newly awakened scent glands, the clear liquid filling the air with a heady scent. Eren couldn’t get enough, trying to lap up the scent as quickly as it was produced.

“Eren! Please, it’s so hot…!” I cried out, panting at the pleasure of his hot mouth against my skin. Everywhere he touched sent a pleasant warmth throughout my body, coiling in the pit of my stomach, demanding to be released. I looked down and saw that Eren was rock hard at this point, his cock an angry red as it rubbed against my thigh and leaked monstrous amounts of precum all over the place. My mouth went dry as I stared, wanting nothing more than I wanted that gorgeous cock. With all the strength I could muster I reached down and gently touched the tip, finding great pleasure in the strangled yelp that left his mouth. He backed up for a moment, whining and looking to me for guidance.

“Levi… it hurts… I feel weird.” He murmured, licking his lips in the most sensual way possible. His whole face was covered in saliva and scent, eyes glassy as he drowned in lust but was not sure what to do with it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for me, my hand sliding down to play with my own cock and finally receive some relief from the mind-numbing heat coursing through me. I groaned at the first contact, setting a slow pace that sent my toes curling as Eren watched in fascination before looking at his own hard on.

“Hah… it's ok Eren… it’s natural to react this way. You’re currently feeling lust towards me. It's that damn serum Hanji… nnh… gave me.” I explained, thumb flicking over the tip and making me yelp at the pleasure before settling once more. Eren looked confused as he slowly moved towards me once more.

“Lust? What is lust?” He asked and I smirked, groaning and throwing my head to the side. _It’s not enough._ I groaned and got up, getting on my hands and knees and slowly, sensually, crawled towards him. He gulped, unsure how to react as I headed towards my target, ragged breath fanning across his cock as I looked up at him, arching when he gently touched the curve of my back.

“The absolute _need_ to have someone's _cock.”_ I breathed before licking the tip of his dripping member, watching his face contort in all its ways as I began suckling on the head.

“Have you ever… _hah_ … had sex?” I murmured around his member, sucking hard before burying his length in my mouth. He cried out, whimpering and moving his hips desperately, effectively fucking my throat.

“Levi! Ah… no… I didn’t know it could feel this… gah! Good!” He tried to say but was interrupted by the pleasure coursing through him. I chuckled darkly around his cock, a feeling akin to pride that I was his first. I let his member go with a wet pop, wrapping my hand around it and stroking leisurely.

“Oh _Eren,_ we’re just getting started. Wait till you stuff me full of this beautiful _cock. Fuck_ I can’t even remember the last time I _had_ sex.” I groaned as I stuffed my mouth full of his cock once more. Despite my long lasting celibacy, I was actually a huge cock slut. Any partner I had knew it to be true. Eren couldn’t seem to move, paralyzed by the pleasure that only I could give him. I pulled back with a gasp, my hips stuttering in pain as my hole clenched around nothing. I need him… inside me.

“Eren,” I called out, pushing him onto his back and crawling over his limp form. He was looking up at me through hooded eyes, panting roughly as I brought my hand to his face. “I can’t wait any longer Eren. I need your hot cock inside me right now.” I murmured and gave him a kiss, enjoying how he took charge almost immediately, holding my head to his as he licked his way into my mouth. While he was distracted by my mouth, I reached down and took his pulsing penis, aligning it with my hole before slowly sliding it in. Eren let out a strangled yelp beneath me while I shuttered in relief. _Fuck, I can feel his every move inside me, he’s so big. His dick kept twitching inside me, my walls feeling everything as if magnified in pleasure._ With a few slow breaths I started moving, lifting myself almost completely off him before falling right back into his cock.

“Levi! Trinket…yo duck sap…!” Eren cried out, grabbing my hips and stilling them for a moment, my whole body shaking before his eyes darkened and his iris was only a thin ring of green. _What the…?!_

“Shit…!” I tried but was quickly cut off when he rolled us over, hips snapping in a brutal pace and balls slapping against my ass hard enough to sting. I cried out, mind numbing at the sensation of pure ecstasy coiling in my gut. _Shit!_ I came in quick spurts across our chests, toes curling and back arching as he continued to assault my anus with his monster of a cock. I couldn’t even come down from my high before I was coming again, a startled cry leaving me when he pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach.

“Eren! Wait…!” I shouted but was muffled by his tongue when he pulled my head to the side so he could reach my mouth. His kiss was downright sinful, his inexperience showing as he tried to just choke me on his tongue. I don’t mind it, though. With a loud keen, I sucked on the wet appendage, eyes rolling back in pleasure as I pushed back against his hips. Despite my oversensitivity and the fact I’ve came twice already, my dick was still standing proudly against my stomach, whacking my abs with each rough thrust from alpha. “Eren… _harder_ … make me _yours_ dammit!” I cried, feeling an odd sensation at the tip of his dick. _Is he… getting bigger!?_ I could feel it growing inside me, Eren grunting as his thrusts became shorter and harder.

“Le… vi-” He whimpered and suddenly he couldn’t pull out, his seed coating my insides with thick, hot cum. Eren growled low in his throat, separating our mouths with a loud squelch before biting into my shoulder. With a strangled shout I came again, his cock deep inside and his teeth in my shoulder too much for me to take. He ground into me, letting me ride out the waves of orgasm before he finally stilled. We laid there quietly for a few moments, our labored breathing being the only noise other than the wildlife around us.

“Eren?” I whispered when he finally released my shoulder, licking the area gently to repent.

“Hmm?” He murmured into my neck, nuzzling the area lovingly before hiding in my hair.

“Please don’t leave again.” I murmured into the grass, kind of hoping he didn’t hear but damn him and his super senses.

“Never, mi amor.” He purred gently into my ear as he tried to pull his member out but we both were shocked to find he was stuck inside me. _Wait did he just speak Spanish?_ “Esto no es Bueno, no?” He murmured and this time I know he did.

“Oi! Since when can you speak Spanish?! Who the _hell_ taught it to you?” I asked, feeling shivers up my spine at the sexy way he pronounced it. _I can hardly function when he speaks English, now he’s going to be speaking Spanish!? Kill me._

“Hanji descubierto que soy mejor en español, por lo que ella tenia un soldado desde el campo que habla español fluentemente me enseñe.” He murmured, the feel of his cock slowly hardening again inside me causing a fresh wave of arousal to overtake my senses.

“You shitty brat…!” I complained but was cut off when he licked the underside of my ear before nibbling on the edge.

“¿Te gusta cuando te hablo español? Tú estás temblando por lo que debe hacer es _lust.”_ He whispered, hand moving down to my dick and playing with the tip _._ Shit _this kid is getting bold._ “¿Listo para la segunda ronda, _papi?”_ He purred and I was done for, acquiescing to his wishes and letting the pleasure control me.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that a lot of my speakers are actually from predominantly Spanish-speaking countries so I thought it would be nice to give them a little insider on this fic with the Spanish. If any of it is wrong please tell me so I can fix it I am only un estudiante de español cuatro después de todos. I hope you liked it and read my other fics if you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Fact: In 1571, the Spanish doctor Nicolas Monardes identified smoking tobacco as a cure for more than 20 ailments, including cancer. 
> 
> XD Here, go smoke the stuff that gives you cancer to not get cancer, it works I swear.
> 
> Papi  
> (Pah-pee)  
> Daddy  
> (Language: Spanish)  
> Fun fact though a lot of Spanish speakers call each other mami and papi as a pet name not anything sexual nor as them being their actual parents. Something about the culture but I think its cute. Hopefully someone who speaks Spanish fluently will tell me one day!


End file.
